Misunderstanding
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: semi AU / misunderstanding, arguing, yelling, shouting. should this relationship maintained? / ONE SHOOT / SONG FIC / BDAY FIC FOR INO ! / gogogo KibaXIno :B :B / mention : NS & SH / CRACK / rated for creepy language / RnR?


**Standard warning applied. OOC / Typo. One Shoot. SONG FIC. Simply silly and SHORT. CRACK PAIRING, coret**butloveable**coret**.**  
**

**ENJOY ! (:**

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : KibaIno**

**

* * *

**

Inspired by

**John Legend – Ordinary People**

**

* * *

**

.

.

_Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase_

.

.

"_Lepaskan aku!_"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar apapun!"

"Kubilang, dengar dulu! Ini semua—!"

"Apa? Ini semua apa? Salah paham? Omong kosong!"

"Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk bica―"

"Untuk apa? Mendengar omong kosong mu lebih lanjut, hah?"

"Cukup, Ino!"

"Ya, cukup!" gadis itu menarik tasnya. "Aku benci padamu!"

"Ino!"

_Brakk!_

Suara pintu dibanting tiba-tiba menggema jelas di setiap sudut apartemen itu, menyenyapkan segala bising bentakkan yang memekakkan telinga. Sang gadis yang berteriak tadi berlari keluar apartemen sekencang-kencangnya. Punggung tangannya menempel erat dengan hidung dan mulutnya, sekalipun begitu dia tak dapat menahan tangis yang mulai turun menyusuri wajah cantiknya.

Yang tertinggal adalah sang pemuda, yang terlihat mematung di antara ruang tamu apartemennya. Emosi mengoar jelas dari aura tubuhnya, dadanya naik turun selaras dengan amarahnya, penjelmaan dari rasa hatinya yang kian tak keruan. Dia tidak menangis, hanya saja memiliki roman wajah yang sama saja kacaunya dengan sang gadis yang barusan berlalu. Sejenak, pemuda jabrik cokelat itu terbelenggu dalam ketidaktahuan untuk melakukan apapun. Entah mengapa, dia menjadi sangat lelah dengan semuanya. Baik secara fisik, ataupun psikis.

Terang saja, siapa tak menjadi lelah ketika hari demi hari kau lalui dengan adu mulut, sahut-sahutan dengan nada _stacatto_ secara pelan tapi pasti meninggi. Jelas hal yang begini tak hanya satu dua kali terjadi. Hampir setiap hari mereka hanya berkutat dengan segala ketidakcocokkan yang kian membesar. Apapun yang dia lakukan, apapun yang gadis itu lakukan, semua selalu berujung pada kesalahpahaman. Tidak ada kecocokan. Tidak ada satu titik temu yang bersinggungan. Kendati begitu mereka sudah mencoba bertahan. Sekali ini, semuanya nampak sudah mencapai batasnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak lagi menangis untuk sekadar menyudahi adu mulut menjemukan mereka―melainkan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia mengucapkan konotasi selamat tinggal.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu merosot, melemparkan tubuhnya asal ke dinding apartemennya.

.

.

_Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday_

.

.

23 September.

Harusnya hari ini jadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan misinya yang kali ini dengan tim delapan dengan cepat, kemudian akan menghabiskan sisa hari bersamanya. Bahkan pemuda anjing itu juga sudah berjanji yang kali ini semua akan berjalan lancar karena ia memperbolehkan dirinya untuk pergi kemanapun gadis itu suka.

Meski pemuda itu jadi menurut begitu setelah sentengah dipaksa—yah, kau tentu tahu bahwa Kiba adalah tukang protes nomor satu di Konoha—tetap saja dalam hatinya Yamanaka muda itu sangat berharap. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya agak merenggang karena banyaknya misi yang harus dijalani pemuda itu. Dia sendiri banyak termakan api cemburu yang dicipta oleh setan dalam hatinya. Bukannya dia tidak tahu Hinata sudah punya Sasuke, tapi tetap saja dia masih menyimpan rasa khawatir jika Kiba selalu menjalani misi dengan Hyuuga _heiress_ itu. Terlebih, Kiba sendiri mengaku sempat tertarik dengan si Hyuuga itu. Tidak heran jika Ino tetap cemas meski tahu itu hanya kepingan cinta monyet dari masa lalu.

Sekali ini, kecemasannya tidak salah. Demi setan alas, harusnya dia tahu sejak awal bahwa berpacaran dengan pemuda yang terkenal _jackass_ itu bukan suatu ide yang baik. Dia merasa begitu naif ketika ingat pernah memiliki optimisme bahwa hubungannya dengan Kiba akan menjadi harmonis seperti hubungan yang kini dijalani Naruto dan Sakura hanya karena banyak kesamaan dalam pribadi Kiba dan Naruto. Dia berharap terlalu besar, dengan sifat _hopeless romantic_ nya yang begitu kuat pula.

Dua jam dia menunggu di tempat janjiannya dengan Kiba, hasilnya nihil. Kala itu dia masih berusaha bersabar, mengingat ini bukan kali pertama pemuda itu tidak kunjung muncul pada waktu-waktu janjian mereka. Maka dia masih menyimpan amarahnya, beranjak untuk menghampiri pemuda itu langsung ke apartemennya. Dalam hati, dia masih mereka-reka, barangkali pemuda itu terluka dalam misi dan membutuhkan bantuannya. Yah,_ homedate_ untuk ulang tahunnya tidak terlalu buruk kok.

Kenyataannya, semua angan bahagianya harus sirna. Ketika dia justru dia melihat Kiba ada disana bersama dengan Hinata sedang...

"Kiba sialan!" Ino sudah tidak kuasa lagi membayangkan potongan adegan itu, isak tangis sudah keburu menyergap dirinya. Dia terus dan terus mengutuk pemuda yang sudah menjadi penghuni hatinya dalam dua tahun terakhir itu sembari memeluk lutut di sudut kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda brengsek itu sampai tega bermain api dibelakangnya. Bermain api dengan hatinya.

Harusnya dia tidak tertipu dengan wajah polos dan sifat baik Hinata. Harusnya dia tidak semudah itu percaya dengan ucapan Kiba yang meyakinkan dirinya tentang cinta pada sang Hyuuga yang sudah sirna. Harusnya dia tidak memberi segenap hatinya untuk pemuda itu. Harusnya segala harus yang pasti bertemu dengan harus lain. Tetapi yang kali ini, _harusnya_, dia tidak mencintainya.

.

.

_I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow_  
.

.

Masih bersandar pada dinding dingin apartemennya, Kiba memainkan kotak kecil yang dia ambil dari sakunya. Kotak yang menjadi sumber perselisihannya dengan gadisnya kali ini. Padahal, dia sudah susah payah demi mendapatkan kotak ini. Dia sudah berjuang mati-matian menyelesaikan berbagai misi yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah demi mengumpulkan sekian banyak uang. Dan ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan kotak itu, justru malah perkelahian yang dia dapat. Dasar sial, terkadang dia memang sebal pada hubungannya yang tak pernah lepas dari adu mulut.

Banyak kesamaan yang ada dalam dirinya dan Ino, dan kesamaan itu justru membawanya ke belenggu pertengkaran. Kiba bukan pendengar yang baik, begitu juga Ino. Mereka berdua bukan tipe orang yang bisa mendengarkan penjelasan orang, ketika terjadi satu masalah pun, mereka berdua justru akan berselisih dengan sengit dengan konklusi mereka masing-masing.

Seperti kali ini, ketika masalah ini terjadi. Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang mau mendengar, yang mereka mau bicara, menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam benak mereka untuk dimengerti lawan bicaranya. _But sometimes it doesn't work_. Kenyataannya kini semua sangat sukar, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar dipertahankan.

Kiba berkali memukul-mukulkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke dinding, pening menjamahnya, tetapi dia tidak berhenti. Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan keadaan hubungannya yang selalu disisipi pertengkaran. Dia lelah dengan banyaknya perselisihan. Namun entah bagaimana, hatinya tak kunjung lelah untuk mencintainya.

.

.

_And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow  
_.

.

"Aih, indahnya!" Hinata terpekik sedikit ketika Kiba menunjukkan isi kotak kecil itu. Kiba memang sengaja menyuruh teman satu timnya itu untuk mampir sejenak di apartemennya. Mengingat dirinya memang tidak pernah punya bakat untuk menyenangkan hati wanita, sekali ini dia ingin memastikan bahwa hadiahnya sudah cukup sempurna. Makanya pemuda ini ingin minta pendapat Hinata tentang hadiah yang akan diserahkannya kepada kekasihnya itu. "Ini sangat cantik! Ino-_chan_ pasti akan senang sekali."

"Hah, baguslah kalau begitu." Mendengar tanggapan positif, pemuda itu tersenyum senang sekaligus lega. Tetapi satu pikiran lagi menghampiri, perutnya langsung mulas seketika. "Tapi aku masih khawatir..."

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran. "Apa yang masih kau pikirkan?"

"Itu..." Kiba menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, melawan rasa cemas yang seketika menyergapnya. "Aku bingung cara menyerahkannya pada Ino..."

Hyuuga _heiress_ itu terkikik sedikit, tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang terkenal muka setebal wajan dan lempeng ini ternyata kenal juga sama yang namanya grogi kalau urusan dengan seorang gadis. "M-memang bagaimana rencanamu, Kiba?"

"Itu dia, aku belum tau harus bagaimana!" seru pemuda itu langsung. "Makanya, aku mengajakmu kemari. Kau mau kan jadi teman ku latihan?"

Hinata tersenyum sembari mengangguk, yah, lagipula dia memang tidak ada acara selepas ini. Apa salahnya membantu teman satu tim sendiri untuk berlatih, er, melamar gadis? Haha, ada-ada saja.

"Oke, kita mulai ya..." Kiba berdehem singkat. "Ng... ng... Ino, emm, kamu... kamu..." ucapan pemuda jabrik cokelat itu terbata-bata, membuat sang gadis yang menjadi lawan latihannya itu tertawa. Ya Tuhan, bahkan dalam sebuah latihan saja dia sudah gugup sekali. Bahkan beberapa tingkat lebih gugup daripada si Hyuuga itu sendiri biasanya malah. "...kamumaujadiistrikukan?"

Kali ini Hinata meledak tertawa. Sungguh, sepertinya sesi latihan ini bakal berlangsung cukup lama.

.

.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow,  
This time we'll take it slow  
_.

.

Masih dengan sedikit rasa kesal yang bergerumul dalam dadanya, dia menaiki tangga menuju apartemen Kiba yang ada di lantai tiga itu. Ternyata dia memang benar, kekasihnya sudah kembali dari misi dan ada di apartemen, terbukti dari pintu alumunium apartemen itu yang setengah terbuka. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati salah satu kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Dasar Kiba, pemuda itu memang selalu sembrono. Selalu saja pintu apartemennya tidak ditutup dengan benar.

Gadis Yamanaka itu sudah akan melangkah masuk ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang dari sana. Bukan suara seorang lelaki, jelas. Namun telinga Ino seperti familiar dengan suara macam itu. Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti sejenak untuk mengidentifikasi konversasi yang terjadi disana.

"I-ini s-sudah hampir sore, Kiba..." suara gadis itu terbata-bata. Dari nada bicara yang terlontarkan, jelas tersirat lelah disana.

"Tunggu sebentar," kali ini suara Kiba yang menyahut. "Sekali lagi ya? Terakhir!"

"Hmpf," gadis itu menghela napas sebal, tapi tidak melancarkan protes lebih lanjut.

"Ehm, oke..." ucapan Kiba―sekali lagi—terselingi oleh dehamannya. "Maukah kau jadi istriku...?"

Kalimat barusan tiba-tiba saja membuat jantung Ino melewatkan satu degupan. Hatinya langsung dipenuhi ketidakpercayaan, begitu pula dengan pikirannya yang mengawang kian disergap berbagai pertanyaan. Apa-apaan ini? Kiba baru saja melamar seorang gadis? Yang benar saja! Ini tidak mungkin!

"KIBA!" gadis Yamanaka itu langsung memekik keras, berjalan cepat menuju pemuda yang sedang berlutut dihadapan Hinata sembari menyodorkan sebuah cincin di dalam kotak berwarna merah itu. Matanya memanas. Sial, sial, sial! Semuanya benar! Demi budak setan yang paling setia, dia baru saja menangkap basah kekasihnya sedang melamar gadis lain!

"Ino?" Kiba langsung bangkit, sedikit panik karena kedatangan kekasihnya yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa-apaan semua ini?" Ino berteriak kalap sembari melempar tasnya asal. Nampak jelas terlihat api fatamorgana yang tercipta dari bola mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu yang berkilat-kilat menatap pemuda jabrik cokelat itu penuh sakit hati. Emosinya nampak begitu kentara. "Jadi ini, hah? Aku menunggumu dua jam, brengsek! Dua jam! Hanya untuk menunggumu selesai melamar gadis lain?"

"I-ino-_chan_, i-ini t-tidak seper—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Hinata! Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu!" Ino memotong ucapan Hinata dengan singkat seraya mendorong tubuh gadis itu kasar. Kontan membuat sang Hyuuga-_heiress_ itu terhuyung beberapa langkah.

"Hey! Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Hinata!" giliran Kiba yang memekik tidak terima. Pemuda itu langsung menempatkan diri untuk membuat jarak antara Ino dan Hinata. Dia tahu benar tabiat kekasihnya yang sering terbawa suasana itu, bukan tidak mungkin Hinata bakal terluka. "Hinata, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini."

"Tidak! Dia tidak boleh pergi dari sini!" Ino bersiap menyergap tubuh gadis yang ada dibelakang Kiba itu. Buru-buru sang pemuda jabrik cokelat itu mencengkram kedua lengan atas gadis pirang itu.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Ino!" Kiba dengan cepat menyuruh teman satu timnya itu untuk pergi sementara dia tetap meredam amarah kekasihnya. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya ingin tinggal dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi gadis Hyuuga itu sendiri mengerti bagaimana sifat Ino, terpaksa dia mengurungkan niatnya dan segera ambil langkah seribu dari apartemen itu.

"_Dammit, _Kiba! Kau bahkan membelanya!" Ino beringsut melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kiba. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada pemuda itu sekuat-kuatnya, membuat tubuh pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah ke arah tembok. Namun sang Inuzuka langsung maju dan membalik keadaan, membuat tubuh gadis itu yang terkunci antara tembok dan dirinya. Yamanaka itu kontan menutup matanya, merasakan kebas dari punggung yang terbentur dinding dengan kuat.

"_Stop acting like a bitch_!"

Tak terima dikatai, Ino sudah membuka mulutnya kembali, bersiap untuk mengumpat. Namun dia kalah cepat, Kiba lebih dahulu membungkam mulut Ino dengan bibirnya, mencumbu dengan kasar bibir sang gadis. Memaksa gadis itu untuk tunduk pada perintahnya. Kecupan itu makin garang, ganas lebih karena emosi. Pun emosi itu siap membangun puing-puing berahi yang dapat menutup mata hati dalam hitungan detik, semuanya tidak terasa sama. Tidak terasa cinta. Pedih merasuk dari permukaan bibir, namun terlampau perih dalam batin. Bola mata _aquamarine_ mendidih. Bukan ini yang diinginkan sang gadis, bukan kecupan bak setan begini.

"_Lepaskan aku!_"

.

.

_This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we head back to hell again  
We kiss then we make up on the way  
_.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berbaring, meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Ekor matanya masih menatap kosong ponsel yang ada di meja _buffet_ sebelah tempat tidurnya. Hari sudah hampir sepenuhnya gelap sekarang, makin menyuramkan keadaan kamar sang gadis yang biasanya terang benderang itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli, sama sekali tak ingin merepotkan diri untuk meraih tombol lampu di sebelah pintu. Lebih baik begini, gelap dan sunyi. Persis seperti hatinya.

Entah mengapa rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lamban saat ini. Bukan hanya sekadar jarum jam yang tak kunjung bergerak, tapi juga rasa gudah dalam hatinya yang tak kunjung sirna. Dia sungguh membenci perasaan macam ini, kenyaataannya itu yang selalu terjadi. Selalu dia rasakan setiap pertengkaran pecah, meski sekali ini jauh lebih parah.

Sudah menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis dalam hubungan mereka, bahwa ketika mereka berdua bertengkar bahwa keduanya akan berdiam diri sejenak di tempat mereka masing-masing untuk memikiran segala pertengkaran yang terjadi. Konyol, tetapi hal itu sering berhasil bagi mereka. Terlebih karena frekuensi selisih paham mereka diatas rata-rata seluruh orang yang tengah berkencan. Tetapi dalam kasus ini tidak berhasil. Demi Tuhan! Dia ini juga gadis biasa, mana mungkin bisa bertahan kalau nyatanya sang kekasih berselingkuh dengan gadis lainnya!

Setan, dia merutuk lagi. Tapi perasaan yang sudah segini kuat mana bisa dikesampingkan begitu saja? Sudah lelah, sudah sampai batasnya, sudah gila—dia masih mencintai Kiba! Membayangkan dia harus berpisah, menyudahi hubungannya, melabeli semua kenangan yang terjadi dengan kata bermakna sia-sia. Tidak sanggup. Tidak bisa. Percayalah, jemari sang gadis bahkan masih mengusap ujung bibirnya, dia benci ciuman yang barusan diberi oleh pemuda Inuzuka itu. Dia benar-benar membencinya, karena itu begitu mengundang seluruh rindunya akan cinta.

Pandangan matanya masih terpusat pada ponsel berwarna ungu disana, otaknya menimbang-nimbang. Bimbang. Ada cinta yang begitu sederhana memaksa untuk dituntaskan disana. Disisi lain, ada benci juga sangat sederhana yang merasuk sampai ke relung jiwa. Semua yang bergumul dalam kalbu san Yamanaka itu terlampau sederhana, apa adanya. Hingga membuat dia tenggelam akannya dan terlalu jauh menginterpertasi apa itu makna yang ada. Dia membenci Kiba, sangat benci. Benci yang berapi-api hingga tanpanya hidup akan terasa sunyi. Mati.

Gelisah menyentuh jemari, visualisasi akan alat komunikasi pun makin mengangkat berahi. Untuk kali ini dia akan menyudahi gengsi, dia sudah tak mampu lagi. Cukup rasa terbakar dalam hati. Rasa cinta makin siksa kala kau makin tak kuat. Memecut urat nekat. Maka tangan gadis itu mengangkat ponselnya, menekan cepat angka-angka yang sudah dihapal luar biasa. Menempelkan _speaker_ pada telinga, menanti jawaban darinya.

.

.

_I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay_

.

.

"_Telepon yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi..._"

Rasa kesal menjalar dari ujung telinga. Kontan pemuda itu berang, melempar jauh-jauh ponsel dari hadapannya. Brengsek, apa sih mau gadis itu? Apa sengaja dimatikan ponselnya agar tak dapat menerima panggilan darinya? Hah! Perempuan, ternyata masih begitu banyak hal yang tidak dia mengerti dari mereka.

Padahal baru kali inilah dia menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang gadis, baru kali ini dia mencintai seorang gadis dengan sesungguhnya. Sekali ini, dia mencoba untuk setia. Dia benar-benar mencintai Ino, untuk itu dia berusaha memahaminya. Meski kenyataannya begitu banyak pertengkaran terjadi, kian meluluhlantakkan asanya. Banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Masih begitu pentingkah hubungan ini untuk dipertahankan? Masih bergunakah kata maaf kali ini?

Masihkah... ada rasa cinta yang layak untuk dipersatukan?

Kiba memejamkan erat matanya sejenak, menghirup oksigen yang terasa begitu sesak ketika masuk dalam paru-parunya. Merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir itu seolah berubah wujud serupa pisau yang mengerat sel tubuhnya. Menghitung banyak debar jantung tak ternumerisasi yang kian menyiksa jiwanya. Cukup, dia tahu jawabannya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu menarik jaket abu-abu pekat, mengangkat pantat, berangkat.

Bertanyalah kenapa, maka sederhana jawabnya.

Semua akan terasa hampa tanpa dia.

.

.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow,  
This time we'll take it slow  
_.

.

Jemari gadis Yamanaka itu menutup ponselnya perlahan. Kekecewaan memenuhi hatinya, kenapa dia bodoh sekali sampai harus menelepon Kiba? Teleponnya sibuk, mungkin sekarang si bocah anjing brengsek itu sedang bercakap-cakap mesra dengan Hinata. Tentu saja, memperbaiki hubungannya dengan si Hyuuga akan jauh lebih penting daripada repot-repot bertengkar lagi karena harus menjelaskan tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Lalu berjam-jam kemudian, si pemuda itu bakal selesai menelepon si Hyuuga. Pesan singkat dari operator yang gantian masuk, menyatakan bahwa Ino Yamanaka memanggil ponselnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu dia akan malu setengah mati. Malu karena tetap menanti, malu karena ternyata tak dihargai. Dasar bodoh! Kiba Bodoh!

Dan... dia juga merasa bodoh.

Bola mata biru itu telah diselimuti warna merah, dari kelopak matanya pun nampak ruam bengkak. Kentara sekali organ penglihatan itu telah lelah bekerja. Tetapi rasa frustasi tak pernah mau diajak kompromi. Tangisnya kembali menyusuri seiring dengan suhunya yang makin tinggi. Kembali dia melemparkan tubuhnya pasrah ke kasur, lelah. Dia sudah menyerah dengan rasa cintanya, pemuda itu tega dan dia terluka. Klise, sekaligus menyiksa. Harusnya dia lebih bisa paham bahwa semua lelaki itu sama saja, sosok brengsek tak punya hati.

Selalu berseteru, tidak ada titik temu. _Tapi dia begitu rindu_.

Semaunya sendiri, menginkar janji. _Namun rasa suka sudah tumbuh dari hati_.

Melukai, mendua hati. _Sayangnya, sudah terlanjur dicintai_.

Setan, dia mencintainya seperti kesetanan!

_Dukk_!

Ino yang telah memejamkan matanya erat-erat terpaksa membuka kembali penglihatannya. Ada sesuatu yang tengah menggedor jendelanya. Hatinya mengerang girang, ada rasa penasaran untuk menilik apa benar kekasihnya yang ada disana. Tapi ego wanitanya bekerja, bukankah tidak seharusnya dia percaya?

"Ino,"

Suaranya, ya telinga gadis itu sepertinya masih mau mengejar suaranya, mengisyaratkan mau untuk mendengarnya. Benaknya terbagi dua, dia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat begitu lemah dihadapannya.

"Ino!"

Ketukkan-ketukkan dijendela kian kuat, nada bicara pemuda Inuzuka itu pun meninggi. Benar-benar mendorong rasa frustasi dan penasaran dalam hati sang gadis sampai ke tepi. Ada masalah yang harus dituntaskan, ada penjelasan yang menanti untuk terungkapkan, ada rasa yang harus diutarakan.

Yamanaka muda itu beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Curse you, Kiba_..."

.

.

_Take it slow_  
.

.

"Untuk apa kesini,_ Inuzuka_?" Ino menekankan keras nada bicaranya pada kata 'Inuzuka'. Menyebut nama keluarga tentulah menjadi hal yang sangat formal dan berkesan tak pernah kenal sebelumnya.

"_Don't call me like that,_ kau itu pacarku." ujar Kiba menatap Ino serius. Sementara sang gadis sudah bersiap menyusun argumen lain, pemuda itu keburu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita harus bicara, oke? Dan sekali ini, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan."

Ino membuka mulutnya, menghela napas, kemudian menutup kembali. Ada yang dia ingin sanggah dari ucapan _demanding_ kekasihnya itu, tapi dia memilih untuk bungkam. Gantinya, dia hanya mendengus dan berkomentar, "Sebaiknya sesuatu yang bagus, aku tak ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahunku sia-sia dengan mendengarkan penjelasan darimu."

"Oh, penjelasanku tidak makan banyak waktu, kok." Ujar pemuda itu sembari berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya. Kesal memang, tapi nampaknya dia harus bisa terbiasa.

Pemuda itu dengan kasar merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kotak merah penuh sengketa itu. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, dia mengeluarkan isinya dan melempar asal kotak tersebut. Kemudian dia menarik tangan kiri sang gadis, melingkarkan cincin yang merupakan isi dari kotak itu dengan mulus ke jari manis si Yamanaka.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kau itu bodoh, bodoh." Lagi-lagi Kiba angkat bicara sebelum Ino sanggup berkata-kata. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, kau itu punya daya khayal yang tinggi kan? Kenapa tidak bikin korelasi kalau selama ini aku pergi misi untuk membeli hadiah merepotkan macam ini?"

"M-maksudmu, selama ini―?"

"Kubilang kau harus mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan," potong Kiba cepat. "Ya, aku sudah merencanakan hal ini dari awal. Hari ini aku sudah berniat menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi aku gugup, jadi aku minta tolong pada Hinata untuk menjadi teman latihanku, tapi...!"

...

Hening sesaat. Pemuda Inuzuka itu mengatur nafasnya, sementara mata _aquamarine_ tetap seksama menatap mata pemuda dihadapannya. Setengah tak percaya.

"Ah sudahlah, semuanya tidak penting." Ujar Kiba menyudahi penjelasannya yang mulai berapi-api dan tak sabaran. Dia menghela nafas singkat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita akan menikah."

.

.

_Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return_

_Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
_.

.

"B-bercanda..." nada bicara Ino yang sebelumnya sekeras karang lantas berubah. Pita Suaranya bergetar, selaras dengan matanya yang kian memanas. Kali ini bukan kesedihan yang menerpanya. Bahagia, tapi tersisip rasa tak percaya. Mungkin, masih ada belenggu ragu untuk mereka. "Kau... yakin melamarku? D-dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini..."

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang, dengarkan aku dulu." Kiba menyusun sejenak kalimatnya sebelum dilanjutkan. Dia memang tidak pintar untuk berkata-kata, basa-basi romantis apalagi bikin puisi gombal lainnya. Namun paling tidak, kalimatnya yang berikut ini cukup untuk mengungkap perasaannya. "Mungkin di masa depan akan banyak masalah yang terjadi. Mungkin aku akan menyakitimu lagi, mungkin kau juga akan menyakitiku. Mungkin kita akan bertengkar lagi..."

Ino menahan tangisnya, ya, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan akan hal-hal yang disebutkan Kiba barusan.

"Mungkin kau akan pergi, mungkin kau meninggalkanku, sama seperti hari ini. Tapi..."

_._

_._

_But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby you and I  
._

_._

"Saat itu pula aku akan mengejarmu, dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Sama seperti hari ini." Kiba mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan satu cengirannya yang khas. "Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita nanti."

Yamanaka muda—yang mungkin sebentar lagi berganti marga menjadi Inuzuka—itu seakan tak kuasa lagi berkata-kata. Dia langsung membenamkan diri ke tubuh pemuda dihadapannya itu, meraup semua hangat yang tercipta. Merasa getar rasa yang terbaca. Pada akhir konklusi, ada banyak hal yang tidak mereka berdua—Kiba dan Ino—mengerti. Pertengkaran, cinta. Kesalahpahaman, realita. Kenyataan, memang begitu adanya. Karena mereka berdua hanyalah dua manusia biasa yang dipersatukan oleh cinta, maka seperti itulah harusnya mereka mencintai cinta.

.

.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
This time we'll take it slow_

.

.

"Bau! Kau belum mandi ya sepulang misi?"

Pemuda itu mendesah, "Mana sempat mandi kalau sudah kau cereweti."

"Iih, kau bau! Jauh-jauh sana!" sang gadis melotot, mendorong tubuh didepannya.

"Kau tahu, kau selalu terlihat cantik kalau melotot macam itu."

"Huh?"

...

Tidak ada yang terdengar lagi, kecuali...

"Nngh―Ki-Kiba..."

Suara lidah yang beradu dan cinta yang menggebu.

* * *

_"Jika masih ada cinta di hatimu, maka maafkanlah segala kesalahan. Cintailah cinta._"

― **Dewa 19 – Cintailah Cinta**

**

* * *

**

.

**FIN**

**18.09.2010 || 17.15**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

_aaa, bisa publish birthday fic tepat waktu ! senangnyaa ~ :) hehehe. saya memang gagal membuat birthday fic buat Shikamaru tepat pada waktunya, tapi akhirnya bisa bikin punya eneng yamanaka ini, hohoho. awkay, i know KibaIno is totally **crack**. but i love this pairing! nggak tau deh bakal pada suka apa nggak, yang jelas i love KibaIno and i hit the keyboard to write! hihi :3 so, how is it? kalau pada suka, ya review dong. kalo nggak suka, ya tetep di review lah. sayang udah baca tapi nggak review /plak/ berbau flame juga monggo, buat hiasan gitu biar bagus. HAHAHA /plakplakplak/_

_self checker : not-so-complicated problem, but seriously excessive description. bahasa gaulnya : lebe._

_lastly, but not least :_

**happy birthday, Ino Yamanaka !**

**not your biggest fans, but still luuurve ya.**

**be wise, grab some love with Kiba Inuzuka X"3 X"3  
**

_siapapun yang 'klik' tombol ini akan masuk surga. amin ya Allah._

v

v

v


End file.
